15 January 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-15 ;Comments *A listener emails in to say that he's just seen the film Wild About Harry on BBC2 and heard Peel's cameo appearance as a radio announcer. *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to come to Maida Vale to see the Immortal Lee County Killers next week (on Wednesday 22 January 2003). *The Exploding Plastix tracks marked § appear on the official track listing page on the Radio One website http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/tracklistings/peel_archive_shtml.shtml?20030115 but do not appear on the broadcast. Sessions None: Xploding Plastix recorded live in Groningen on 10 January 2003. Tracklisting *Bottleskup Flenkenkenmike: The Day Patio Door Saved My Ass In Baltimore, The Best City In America (LP - Looks Like Velvet, Smells Like Pee) Broklyn Beats *Miss: Question & Answer Session (LP - No Radio) Morphius Records *DMX Krew: Lies Inside (Various 12" - Disco Nouveau: Addendum) Ghostly International *Further: Romance! (7") Fierce Panda *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: Wolf Among Wolves (LP - Master And Everyone) Domino *J Majik: No Badness (EP - J Majik Presents New Generation Part One) Infrared *Pram: Sirocco (LP - Dark Island) Domino *Brent Dowe: Down Here In Babylon (Various LP - Baffling Smoke Signal (The Upsetter Shop Volume 3)) Heartbeat Records *Helen Lundy Trio: Tanz Mit... (LP - After Low) Gallery16 Unknown *Segue: "His voice as the sound of many waters and he had in his right hand seven stars, and his countenance was as the sun shineth in his strength. He brought me to his lordly house. His banner, it was love." A female voice reading an extract from the Book of Revelation. *No Choice: Dry River Fishing (LP - Dry River Fishing) Newest Industry Records *DJ Methodist: Brief Electrical Encounters (LP - Trepane Yourself) Post Office *Chap: Effort Plus Guns (LP - The Horse) Lo Recordings :JP: "I wish somebody out there would stop taking bloody photographs. I'm going to have a stroke in just a moment, and then where will we be? Well obviously, they'd get somebody else in - 'John's been taking ill, he would have liked to go this way and instead we're going to have somebody else doing his programme. It will be much better.'" *Ronnie Ronalde: I Found My Love In Vienna (78) Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Bitter Twist: Irritable (Demo CD) White Label Unknown It isn't clear whether the artist is called Bitter Twist or Irritable. The only other information written on the demo CD are the words, "We're a New Zealand band like all the others". *Paula Temple: Miyako (12" - The Speck Of The Future) Materials *Be Good Tanyas: Junkie Song (LP - Chinatown) Nettwerk Productions *About: Think Niles Drink (Demo CD) White Label The track later was released on About's debut album, Bongo, in 2006. Xploding Plastix - Live At Groningen 2003 :#Shakedown Shutoff § :#Nice English Tune § :#Geigerteller :#Treat Me Mean, I Need The Reputation :#Sports, Not Heavy Crime :#The Famous Biting Guy :#Electro Drums :#Kindergarten Bliss *Robert Wyatt: Memories Of You (7" - Shipbuilding) Rough Trade *Salvo Beta: Alpha Boost (Melt-Banana remix) (12" - Evil Against Evil) Someoddpilot Records *Melt-Banana: Monkey Man (7") Fork In Hand Records *Melt-Banana: Operation: 3rd Attack (7") Fork In Hand Records *Adrian Sherwood: X-Planation (LP - Never Trust A Hippy) Real World Records File ;Name *John_Peel_20030115.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:2003 Category:Unknown Category:Competitions